Corvus
Corvus '(レイブン, ''Korobusu lit. Raven/Crow) is a being of unknown origins of his past and race. He was found as a child by the Eastern Supreme Kai in the East Galaxy and trained him as his apprentice until he passed the age of 30 and began wandering the Universe. Appearance Corvus has deathly pale skin like that of a corpse with a muscular and bulky body, long black hair that stops at his shoulders with his hair perfectly slicked down, his most noticeable feature is his bone-made mask that appears as if it is a part of his face, the mas k has no mouth hole and has a similar appearacne to that of a skull, having a the nose's hole, the mask always appears with an angry expression in the eyes, which synchornizes with Corvus' usual expression. His face under his mask has never been seen by anyone, not even the Eastern Supreme Kai himself. Corvus' attire consists of loose fitting purple cloth rags wrapped around his neck and waist, black pants with skeleton-like features on it, black boots that have visible scratches and rips on it, and a pair of skeletal gloves. He keeps his scythe's tied on both sides of his waist. Personality At first glance, Corvus may be seen in an antagonistic way because of his appearance that many find frightening, however, Corvus is actually a kind person with a serious and apathetic demeanor, yet still brutal and cruel to his enemies. He is in good terms with the Eastern Supreme Kai that he is allowed to call him Roujin, which only pure hearted beings are allowed to call him by that name. Corvus is mentioned to being shy by the Eastern Supreme Kai, which is why he always conceals his face behind his bone mask to hide his expressions from others. In fact, Corvus wouldn't even eat when others may see his face after taking off his mask. Corvus is a cruel and heartless fighter, showing little to no care to his enemies and even going as far as killing them, though he is shown that he unable of hitting females, as he wouldn't do a thing against a female opponent but will dodge and block attacks, and would evantually try to run away. Equipment '''Bone Mask: Corvus' trademark mask that appearas as if it is a part of his body, its materials are unknown, yet it is very durable. Corvus calls it a bone mask, though it is much more durable than ordinary bones, and is most likely made out of a different creature's bones or skull. It allows him to breathe in the vacuum of space for a period of time as it keeps oxygen in it for him to breathe. Dual Scythe: Two large bladed scythe that have yellow marking on the blades and purple bandages wrapped on their handles. Corvus always has them with him tied on both sides of his waist. Techniques & Special Abilities Being trained by the Eastern Supreme Kai, Corvus is well versed in martia arts yet prefers to use dual scythes as his main form of combat and is highly skilled in scythemanship. His physical capabilities are also a result of his training and has learned to endure extreme amounts of pain. His body is strong enough to whistand point blank ki blasts and remain unscatched, his mask also supports him in some minor ways, such as causing more damage with a headbutt and protecting his face from attacks. Techniques *'Flight': The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Sense': The ability to sense others' power levels. Feather Manipulation Corvus' race has the natural ability of controlling, generating and even turning parts of his body into black colored feathers, though it doesn't have much effect in offensive forms, as they are ordinary feathers, they are still useful for escaping unescapable situations, though they are easily destroyed. Corvus can also escape attacks using this ability, by turning a part of him into feathers he can avoid an attack and reform later. This ability does have its weaknesses, for once it recquires the use of ki to manipulate, generate and become feathers. He is naturally weak against fire which can easily burn feathers and if Corvus were to turn to feathers and burn, he would die. If Corvus is injured, he cannot heal a wound by turning his wounded parts to feathers then reforming them as it wouldn't change anything at all. Also, it appears Corvus feels pain when a feather he generates is cut or burned, most likely because it is a part of his body. Trivia *Corvus' appearance is based off Death from Darksiders II. *Corvus' name means Crow or Raven in Latin, which is a pun for his ability to manipulate black feathers. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character Category:East Galaxy Inhabitant